Final Fantasy IX/Manual/North America
; : READ BEFORE USING YOUR PLAYSTATION™ GAME CONSOLE. A very small percentage of individuals may experience epileptic seizures when exposed to certain light patterns or flashing lights. Exposure to certain patterns of backgrounds on a television screen or while playing video games, including games played on the PlayStation game console, may induce an epileptic seizure in these individuals. Certain conditions may induce previously undetected epileptic symptoms even in persons who have no history of prior seizures or epilepsy. If you, or anyone in your family, has an epileptic condition, consult your physician prior to playing. If you experience any of the following symptoms while playing a video game — dizziness, altered vision, eye or muscle twitches, loss of awareness, disorientation, any involuntary movement, or convulsions — IMMEDIATELY discontinue use and consult your physician before resuming play. ;WARNING TO OWNERS OF PROJECTION TELEVISIONS: Do not connect your PlayStation game console to a projection TV without first consulting the user manual for your projection TV, unless it is of the LCD type. Otherwise, it may permanently damage your TV screen. ;USE OF UNOFFICIAL PRODUCT: The use of unofficial products and peripherals may damage your PlayStation game console and invalidate your console warranty. ;HANDLING YOUR PLAYSTATION™ DISC: This compact disc is intended for use only with the PlayStation™ game console. Do not bend it, crush it or submerge it in liquids. Do not leave in direct sunlight or near a radiator or other source of heat. Be sure to take an occasional rest break during extended play. Keep this compact disc clean. Always hold the disc by the edges and keep it in its protective case when not in use. Clean the disc with a lint-free, soft, dry cloth, wiping in straight lines from center to outer edge. Never use solvents or abrasive cleaners. CONTENTS Great news! You do not need this manual to play FINAL FANTASY® IX. The in-game help provides all the information you need to play the game. While in the Menu Screen, press the SELECT button, and a moogle named Mogster will appear and explain everything you need to know. This same method can be used to explore all of the menus and options. During battle, pressing the SELECT button will show help on each of the commands. So why do you need this manual? Because it has hints and other useful information that will help you enjoy FINAL FANTASY IX to the fullest—sort of like a mini-strategy guide. Refer to this manual before starting and while you play. Enjoy the game! GETTING STARTED Set up your PlayStation® game console according to the instructions in its instruction manual. Make sure the power is off before inserting or removing a compact disc. Insert disc 1 of FINAL FANTASY® IX into your PlayStation game console and close the disc cover. Insert game controllers and turn the power on. The Title Screen will appear after an opening movie sequence. The opening sequence can be ski pressed at any time by pressing the button. BEGINNING A NEW GAME On the Title Screen, use the directional buttons to highlight , then press the button to begin. LOADING A SAVED GAME Insert a MEMORY CARD containing saved data into a MEMORY CARD slot, then start up the game as above. On the Title Screen, use the directional buttons to highlight , then press the button. A menu of saved game data will appear. Select the data to load, then press the button to confirm. SAVING A GAME On the Field Map, you will encounter certain moogles who will allow you to save your game. On the World Map, you may save at any time by calling a moogle with the button. When changing discs, you will be prompted to save your game. A MEMORY CARD with at least one free block is required to save a game. ENTERING NAMES During the game, you will encounter several characters. When you first meet certain characters, the Name Input Screen will appear. At the Name Input Screen, you may the existing default name, or choose a name of your own. To enter a name, highlight letters by moving the cursor with the directional buttons, then press the button to confirm the letter selection. Any mistakes can be deleted by pressing the button. When you have finished naming your character, move the cursor out of the letters box with the directional buttons and select . Press the button to finalize your character's name and continue the game. CHANGING DISCS When you reach the end of a disc, you will be prompted to open the disc cover, remove the current disc, and replace it with the specified disc. Do not turn off the power when switching discs. BASIC CONTROLS The controls for FINAL FANTASY IX will change depending on which screen you are in. Please refer to the following charts for the control layout for each of the different screens. • The character will either walk or run depending on how far the left stick is pushed. • Button configurations can be changed in the Config Menu. • Turn the vibration function of the DUALSHOCK™ analog controller ON/OFF in the Config Menu. • The left and right sticks of the DUALSHOCK™ analog controller can be used only when the LED is lit. • The vibration function of the DUALSHOCK™ analog controller can be used even when the LED is off. • Press the LI, L2, Rl, R2, SELECT, and START buttons simultaneously to perform a Soft Reset, returning the game to the Title Screen. BATTLE SCREEN TIP: Use the SELECT button during battle to check an item’s effect. MENU SCREEN FIELD SCREEN WORLD MAP SCREEN TIP: Press the button when the large navigation map (on the world map) is displayed to check the controls. MAIN CHARACTERS The eight main characters of FINAL FANTASY IX each have their own views, goals, abilities, and outlooks on life. See how their paths cross and affect the outcome of the story. ZIDANE TRIBAL You don't need a reason to help people. VIVI ORNITIER How do you prove that you exist? Maybe we don't exist... ADELBERT STEINER Having sworn fealty, must I spend my life in servitude? GARNET TIL ALEXANDROS 17th Someday I will be queen, but I will always be myself. AMARANT CORAL The only dependable thing about the future is uncertainty. FREYA CRESCENT To be forgotten is worse than death. QUINA QUEN I do what I want! You have problem!? EIKO CAROL I don't wanna be along anymore... TRAVEL THE WORLD The story takes place in an expansive world. Explore carefully so you don't miss anything. TALK TO PEOPLE AND INSPECT EVERYTHING You must speak with many characters and examine various locations to progress in the game. In locations where there are things to inspect (like treasure chests, bulletin boards, and ladders), an exclamation point "Field Icon" will appear over the character's head (press the button or button to acquire items, view useful information, or climb ladders). In locations where a choice must be made, a question mark "Field Icon" will appear. HERE ICON Each time you enter a new Field Screen, the HERE Icon (a pointing hand) will appear briefly over your character, indicating your position. This feature can be turned off in the Config Menu. If you ever become lost on the Field Screen, press the SELECT button to make the HERE Icon appear temporarily. TIP: When you equip an item, 100% Elem-Def takes precedence over Elm-Absorb. ATE-ACTIVE TIME EVENTS Active Time Events, which occur throughout the story, allow you to see what other characters are doing. When the ATE icon appears at the bottom left portion of the screen, press the SELECT button to view the event. (If the text is gray, the event is shown automatically.) You can still follow the story and finish the game without viewing any ATE, but they provide different perspectives and reveal deeper insights about the characters. ACTIVE TIME EVENTS CHANGE ACCORDING TO YOUR CHOICES The ATE menu changes depending on which ATEs you have already seen and what actions you have taken. The images below illustrate such an example. Conversations may change after viewing an ATE. Try different options to experience different results. Example of an ATE change: Moving left avatar viewing “Treno Tradition” Moving left after viewing “Ambition” Moving left without viewing either event TIP: Some of the rare items you buy in Treno’s auction can be sold at certain locations. BATTLE SYSTEM Understanding the battle system and acquiring new abilities will allow you to defeat any enemy. TO WIN A BATTLE... This game uses the Active Time Battle (ATB) system, in which each character has an ATB Gauge. Only a character with a full ATB Gauge can be issued commands. Each character has a different set of commands. To win battles, consider which commands are effective for each situation. READING THE BATTLE SCREEN 1) Cursor Displayed over the character selecting the command. 2) Commands: Every character has "Attack" and "Item" commands. 3) HP (Hit Points) / MP (Magic Points): Characters whose HP reach Oare KO'd and cannot join battles. Abilities use MP. 4) ATB Gauge: Refills overtime. You may issue a command only to characters whose ATB Gauges are full. 5) Trance Gauge: Trance power accumulates when you receive damage from enemy attacks. When the Trance Gauge becomes full, the character will enter a Trance (page 11). The Trance Gauge will not appear until after a certain event. HELPFUL HINTS Switch Turns with the © Button If several characters are ready to take action, press the ® button to switch to the desired character. Escape with the L1 and R1 Buttons You may be able to escape from a battle by pressing the LI and Rl buttons simultaneously. It may take a long time to escape from the enemy, during which you will be open to attack. (There are some enemies from which you cannot escape.) ;Open the Target Window with the L2 Button Press the L2 button to open the Target Window. This allows you to select your target by name. ;Press the SELECT button for Help The Help Window will display information on various commands, effects of magic and items, and more. Press the SELECT button again to hide the Help Window. TIP: Keep characters with lower attack power in waiting by not entering any commands. This way, they will be ready to assist you in an emergency. COMMANDS CHANGE DURING TRANCE When a character's Trance Gauge reaches full after an enemy attack, that character will go into Trance. In addition to increased attack power, the character will have special attack commands during Trance (see below). You may want to fill up the Trance Gauge as much as possible before fighting strong enemies to ensure a Trance during that battle. Zidane’s Trance Normal > Trance The Skill command changes to Dyne. Zidane can use special attacks during Trance. Vivi’s Trance Normal > Trance The Blk Mag command changes to Dbl Blk Vivi can use magic twice in a row during Trance. HOW TRANCE POWER REACHES 0 Trance power decreases every time the character i n Trance takes an action. Trance ends when the gauge reaches 0. The Trance Gauge will also drop to if: 1) The character is inflicted with Zombie status, or 2) The battle ends while the character is in Trance. TIP: Any EXP after a battle are divided equally among party members. AP are not. CHARACTER STATS When characters level up, the values of their stats increase. These values will also change when you equip different items. Speed: Speed determines how fast the character's ATB Gauge fills up (the higher the value, the faster the character can act). Strength: Strength determines the severity of a physical attack. Magic: Magic determines the amount of damage caused by magic and summon attacks. Spirit: Spirit affects the character's attack and defense. Higher values enhance your ability to Steal, Counter, and deal critical damage. Also, the character's Spirit determines how long status effects remain and how quickly the Trance Gauge fills. Attack: Attack determines the amount of damage the character deals using physical attacks. Defense: Defense reduces the amount of damage the character receives from physical attacks. Evade: Evade determines the character's ability to dodge physical attacks. Magic Def (Magic Defense): Magic Def reduces the amount of damage the character receives from magic attacks. Magic Eva (Magic Evade): Magic Eva determines the character's ability to dodge magic attacks. TIP: Keep characters with lower attack power in waiting by not entering any commands. This way, they will be ready to assist you in an emergency. STATUS EFFECTS Status effects occur when a character's status is changed by a spell, item, or attack. Certain status effects are beneficial, while others are harmful. When you use items or spells that cancel (or invoke) status effects, you can view your party members' status effects in the Status Window. Some status effects will expire after a short while, others will be cancelled at the end of a battle, and some will continue to affect the character even after battle. Learn which status effects damage your characters, and treat them accordingly with spells or items. BEWARE OF THESE STATUS EFFECTS 1) Status effects that disable the entire party: If all allies are afflicted with KO, Stop, Petrify, or Venom, the game ends. 2) Status effects that stop growth: If a character is affected by KO, Petrify, Virus, or Zombie, he or she stops receiving EXP and AP, halting growth. BENEFICIAL STATUS EFFECTS TIP: You gain only AP from enemies you have defeated by using Petrify and/or Stop. You will not receive any EXP, Gil, or items. HARMFUL STATUS EFFECTS *When in Trance, all harmful stats effects other than Petrify, Zombie and Virus are cancelled. TIP: When an item is stolen, you cannot recover it. Defeat enemies that have larcenous tendencies first. ABILITIES Using your Abilities wisely is the key to victory. TO USE AN ABILITY Equipping certain items brings out the characters' dormant abilities, which they can then use. Until the character learns the ability, he or she can only use it while the item is equipped. You can select items according to what ability you want your character to learn, or equip them only when you need to use a certain ability. When an item is equipped... An ability embedded in the equipped item can be used. If the item is unequipped, the ability can no longer be used. When an ability is learned. . . The character can use the learned ability even when the item has been unequipped. It Depends on the Character #1 If the same item is equipped on different characters, each character will extract different abilities from that item. Characters can only extract abilities that match their dormant abilities. TIP: You can steal up to 4 different items from the same enemy by using Steal repeatedly. LEARNING ABILITIES To learn abilities, you must earn the necessary AP (Ability Points) for each ability. Every time a battle is won with the appropriate item equipped, AP are added to each ability being learned. You can check the acquired AP in the Ability Menu (see below), or by pressing the button in the Status Menu. 1. Equip Item When you equip an item, you can see the amount of AP required to learn the new abilities. 2. Acquire AP through Battles The acquired AP are awarded to all the abilities being learned. 3. Acquire the Required AP When the gauge for an ability turns red and the *** mark appears, you have learned that ability. HOW TO READ THE ABILITY MENU AP: Represents the amount of AP acquired (left), and the amount of AP necessary to learn the ability (right). The AP acquired remain even if you unequip the item, allowing you to go back and finish learning the ability later. Item: The icon for the item from which you are extracting the ability. When the ability is learned, the icon is no longer displayed. It Depends on the Character #2 The amount of AP necessary to learn an ability is different for each character. Even with the same ability, some characters can learn faster than others. TIP: When you use Zidane’s Detect ability, the time that is the hardest to steal appears first, and the easiest item to steal appears last. ACTION ABILITIES Abilities that provide a character with additional commands are called "Action Abilities." With some exceptions, Action Abilities require MP to use. The abilities available are different for each character. Some abilities change during Trance. Action Abilities can be recognized by a red diamond-shaped slot with the letter "A". Listed below are some Action Abilities. Example of Action Abilities Zidane (Skill) Zidane uses special bandit techniques, many of which can be used to aid other party members. His Action Abilities require less MP compared to those of other characters. Flee: Higher probability of escaping from battle quickly. ;Vivi: (Black Magic) Vivi uses the magic of the black mages. Black magic causes physical harm or invokes status effects. Fire: Causes fire damage. ;Steiner: (Sword Skill) Steiner uses the special sword techniques of expert knights. Many of these abilities lower the enemy's attack and defense power. Minus Strike: Reduces the enemy's HP by the difference between your max HP and current HP. TIP: Vivi's Focus command increase his magic power until the end of battle, even if he's KO'd. SUPPORT ABILITIES Abilities that only function during battle are called "Support Abilities." Support Abilities are equipped by distributing the magic stones that the character earns. The stronger the ability, the more magic stones required to equip it. Support Abilities can be recognized by a green diamond-shaped slot with the letter "S". Whether learning or fully learned, a Support Ability cannot be used unless a magic stone is equipped in its slot. Try to customize your Support Abilities by analyzing the situation at hand. ;Main Functions of Support Abilities: Prevent Status Effects: Support abilities render certain status effects ineffective. There are abilities that prevent Poison and Sleep, for example. Increase Damage: Increases damage when attacking certain creature types. ABOUT MAGIC STONES Like MP, the maximum number of magic stones increases as the characters level up. Equipping Support Abilities decreases the number of available stones while unequipping them increases the number. EXAMPLES OF COMBINING SUPPORT ABILITIES: ;Protect + Counter + Eye 4 Eye = Increased number of attacks Counter allows you to Attack the enemy when physically attacked. With Protect you receive attacks in place of an ally, which then triggers Counter. Eye 4 Eye increases the chances that you will Counter the attack. ;Auto-Potion + Chemist = Battle in safety With Auto-Potion, you automatically use a Potion when you are damaged. Chemist doubles the effectiveness of medicine. Combined, they reduce the possibility of HP reaching 0. TIP: Enlarge the navigation map after boarding the airship. Press the button after selecting the location, and the airship will automatically fly you to the selected spot. HOW YOU USE ABILITIES IS UP TO YOU If you only need to use abilities temporarily, you only need to equip items that correspond to those abilities. However, to use abilities freely, without having to worry about equipping items, you must learn them. The ability management system is one of FINAL FANTASY IX's most enjoyable features. Based on the descriptions below, try finding a method that matches your playing style. ;Situational Method (Quick) Only equip items with skills appropriate to the situation. You don't have to fight many battles, because you don't need to worry about AR The downside is that you must carry a large stock of items in order to use the desired abilities when you need to. HINT: Change equipment to match your enemy's strengths and weaknesses. ;Basic Method (Standard) Learn useful abilities such as Life, Loudmouth, and Alert, and use other abilities by switching items. You will need to consider carefully which abilities to learn, but this is the most basic way to move forward. HINT: Carefully study which abilities you need to learn. ;Diligent Method (Thorough) Learn all the abilities from every item you obtain. You must fight more battles in order to gain the required AP. However, once you master your abilities, you should be able to proceed towards the end without too much trouble. HINT: Fight many battles, and be patient. TIP: When all allies have the Reflect ability, use a magic attack that damages all allies. This reflect the magic back to the enemy and also increase the damage it does. ADVICE ON USING ABILITIES Advice 1: Use Scan Use Scan to examine the enemy's weaknesses. Your attack will be more effective if you use abilities that target its weak points. If you have not mastered any appropriate abilities, you can equip items that extract those abilities. Advice 2: Consider the Combination of Items You Equip For example, if an Add-on and a weapon that can extract the same ability are equipped at the same time, the amount of AP distributed to that ability is doubled, so it takes less time to learn that particular ability. On the other hand, if there is no need to learn that ability, equip an item that extracts a different ability, and increase the number of abilities you can use. Advice 3: Use Shops and Synthesis Shops You can obtain powerful items by combining stocked items in synthesis shops or buying them in shops. Check all items thoroughly before selling or synthesizing items, since they may still have abilities that have not been learned. Also, consider the current acquired AP of abilities being learned before equipping new items. ;Synthesis Shop To use the synthesis shop, you must have enough Gil and at least two items that will serve as raw material. The items being used as raw materials will disappear from your inventory, so think carefully before making a decision. TERTA MASTER CARD GAME 'Tetra Master" is a card game famous throughout the FINAL FANTASY IX world. Approach a character and press the button to challenge him to a game. NOTE: Not all characters will play cards. BASIC RULES You and your opponent each place 5 cards alternately on a 4x4 field. As shown below, you can turn over your opponent's cards and make them your own, depending on where you place your cards. The player who has the most cards showing on the field at the end wins the game. Attention: In the following examples, the blue cards are yours, and the red cards are your opponent's. The hand icon indicates which card has just been placed on the field. The Basics: You flip an opponent's card when an arrow on your card points towards one of your opponent's cards. Card Battle: If an arrow on your card is facing an arrow on the opponent's card, the cards will "battle." The numbers that appear on the two cards are subtracted from each other. The card left with the higher number wins. Combo: When you win a card battle, any cards targeted by the arrows of the card you just flipped are also flipped. Card Ability Points Every card has a set of numbers and letters that represents the strength of the card, which comes into play during card battles. Generally, the higher the number, the stronger the card. Try to figure out the effects of numbers and letters on each card. TIP: You cannot carry more than 100 cards. Discard the extra cards you own by accessing the card Menu in the Main Menu. CONSIDER DIFFERENT STRATEGIES There are many strategies for winning card games. Different playing fields and different cards in your hand call for different strategies. Two different strategies are described below. ;Protect Yourself with Arrows Place the sides of your card that don't have arrows against the sides and comers of the playing field. This way, your cards will not get flipped unless you lose a card battle. ;Aim for a Single Counterattack Even if your cards are flipped over by your opponent, you can take them back by turning them over with a powerful card. You can also turn over all of your opponent's cards at the end of a game by using a combo technique. Acquire New Cards by Winning When the game is finished, the winner receives one of the opponent's overturned cards. If you win by overturning all of your opponent's cards, you have played a Perfect game, and you can claim all five of your opponent's cards. On the other hand, if your opponent plays a Perfect game, you lose all five of your cards. TIP: If you lose a card game, you can try to take back the cards you lost by challenging that opponent again. CHOCOBOS Chocobos are large, birdlike creatures that can be used to travel on the world map. While riding a Chocobo, you will not encounter random enemies. As your chocobo's abilities increase or evolve, you can use it to explore additional places. PLAY 'CHOCOBO HOT & COLD" If you encounter a chocobo, not only can you use it as a means of transportation, but you can also play "Chocobo Hot & Cold" by entering a specific location with a chocobo. "Chocobo Hot & Cold" is a mini-game (you need Gil to play) in which you dig up buried treasures. If you are lucky, you might discover rare and valuable items. Find a chocobo and ride it to the specific location. Look for items by playing "Hot & Cold Chocobo". As Your Chocobo's Level Increases. . . When a chocobo's beak level increases, its ability to dig holes improves. As it digs more holes, its beak level increases. However, there are other ways to increase a chocobo's beak level . . . TIP: Points acquired in "Hot & Cold Chocobo" can be traded for precious items. PLAY 'CHOCOBO HOT & COLD" ON THE WORLD MAP When you are playing "Chocobo Hot & Cold," you may dig up an item called a Chocograph. A Chocograph is a map that indicates the location of a treasure. Find the same terrain and location indicated by the Chocograph on the World Map. You might find a treasure if your chocobo digs in the right area. Why not take a break from the story and go on a treasure hunt? Select a Chocograph. Locate on the World Map. Evolve Your Chocobo by Hunting Treasures! Your chocobo may evolve as you hunt for treasure. An evolved chocobo can travel over terrain that is not otherwise accessible. As a result, you will be able to find additional treasure. How to Read the Chocograph Menu Abilities that your chocobo has acquired. Abilities necessary to find treasure for the selected Chocograph. TIP: During the play, you can really impress the audience by performing a sword fight without any mistakes. SIDE QUESTS As you play, you will find many side-quests that are not directly related to the story. You do not have to seek out or complete these activities in order to complete the game, but they may provide you with additional challenges— or special rewards... USE MOGNET TO HELP MOOGLES COMMUNICATE When you select Mognet after speaking to a moogle, you may be asked to deliver a letter, or be shown some letters addressed to Zidane. To make proper deliveries, you must remember the names and whereabouts of the moogles. Once you complete a delivery, you can read the contents of the letter. Be aware that some moogles change location as the story proceeds. FIND TREASURE SCATTERED AROUND THE WORLD You will meet various collectors on your journey. Be a treasure hunter, and find the items these collectors want. Who knows? They might give you something in return. Stellazzio An aristocrat is collecting the Stellazzio coins. There are over ten coins, each one engraved with the name of a constellation. Coffee Beans A coffee lover is searching for the finest beans. TIP: You cannot carry more than three Mognet letters. If you try to pick up a fourth, you will have to discard one. OTHER WAYS TO ENJOY THE GAME Beyond following the storyline, there are other activities to enjoy in FINAL FANTASY IX. MA5TER THE MINI-GAMES! In addition to the Tetra Master card game and "Chocobo Hot & Cold," there are many other challenging mini-games. You may be able to obtain precious items depending on the outcome of the games. ;Jump Rope Carefully time your button presses to jump rope. As you continue to jump, the timing will become more difficult. ;Frog Catching Catch the frogs as they j ump onto the banks of the swamp. The size and gender of the frogs vary... BECOME A COMPLETE COLLECTOR! If you want to explore the game inside out, try collecting all the cards, abilities, and items. Your collector's level increases as you collect more cards. Try for the highest collector's level! Finally... Many elements of FINAL FANTASY IX have not been included in this manual. Play the game multiple times to discover many new ways to enjoy the game. TIP: When you play the jump-rope mini-game, press the button just as you land. Beware: The jumping intevals change after the 20th jump. CREDITS ;SQUARE :Special Thanks To Beeline Group, Inc., BradyGAMES, C.H.E.N. PR, The Kenwood Group, Saatchi &Saatchi Los Angeles, Virtual InterActive, Inc., Kristopher Byrne, Charles Callistro, Jesse Cheek, Michael Christoffers, Scott Coventon, Roberta D'Aprea, Justin Domanjared Ellott, Reiko Fukuen, Ryan Gibson, Jason Haderlie, Natsu I shi garni, Takuya Ito, Drewjennings, Terryjung, Sonoko Kanayama, John Kim, Yoko Kondo, Yoshinobu Matsuo, Shigeto Matsushima, Hideaki Morishita, Haruko Nagata, Camille Ortiz, Mayuu Salazar, Susan Stayer, Junko Takasawa, Mohammed Wright, Junichi Yanagihara, Hideo Yotsuya LIMITED WARRANTY/GAME TIPS For a period of ninety (90) days from the date of purchase, Square Electronic Arts L.L.C. (SQEA) warrants to the original purchaser of this SQEA software product that the medium on which this computer program is recorded is free from defects in materials and workmanship. SQEA agrees for a period of ninety (90) days from the date of purchase, to either repair or replace, at its option, free of charge, any SQEA software product that does not meet the above warranty, postage paid, with proof of purchase. This warranty is not applicable to normal wear and tear. This warranty shall not be applicable and shall be void if the defect in the SQEA software product has arisen through abuse, unreasonable use, mistreatment or neglect. LIMITATIONS - The above warranty is in lieu of all other warranties, and no other representations or claims of any nature shall be binding on or obligate SQEA. ANY IMPLIED WARRANTIES APPLICABLE TO THIS SOFTWARE PRODUCT, INCLUDING WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTABILITY, COURSE OF DEALING IN TRADE AND FITNESS FOR A PARTICULAR PURPOSE, ARE LIMITED TO THE NINETY (90) DAY PERIOD DESCRIBED ABOVE. IN NO EVENT WILL SQEA BE LIABLE FOR ANY SPECIAL, INCIDENTAL, OR CONSEQUENTIAL DAMAGES RESULTING FROM POSSESSION, USE OR MALFUNCTION OF THIS SQEA SOFTWARE PRODUCT. Some states do not allow limitations as to how long an implied warranty lasts and/or exclusions or limitations of incidental or consequential damages so the above limitations and/or exclusions of liability may not apply to you. This warranty gives you specific rights, and you may also have other rights that vary from state to state. NOTICE- This manual and the software described in this manual are copyrighted. All rights in the manual and the software are reserved. No part of this manual or the described software may be copied, reproduced, translated, or reduced to any electronic medium or machine- readable form without the prior written consent of SQEA. The described software may not be reverse engineered, decompiled or otherwise disassembled. RETURNS WITHIN 90 DAY WARRANTY PERIOD - To replace defective media within the 90-day warranty period, send the defective media, a copy of the original sales receipt, a return address, and a small note describing the difficulties you are experiencing to Electronic Arts Customer Warranty, P.O. Box 9025, Redwood City, CA 94065-9025. If you have warranty questions, you can also contact Customer Warranty at (650) 628-1900, fax (650) 628-5999. Hours of operation: Monday - Friday, 8:30am - 11:45am and 1pm - 4:30pm, Pacific Standard Time. RETURNS AFTER WARRANTY - To replace defective media after the ninety (90) day warranty period has expired, send the original CD to the Electronic Arts' address above. Enclose a statement of the defect, your name, your return address, and a check or money order for $15. REPLACEMENT MEDIA -The above provisions apply to any replacement media or software provided by SQEA hereunder, including the above warranties and limitations. TECHNICAL SUPPORT - For technical support questions, you can call (714) 428-0599. Representatives are available Monday-Friday 8am - 5pm, Pacific Standard Time. SQUARESOFT GAME TIPS Game Tips are available for all SQUARESOFT PlayStation® game console titles: U.S.: 1 -900-407-KLUE (1 -900-407-5583) $.99/min. Automated Tips, $1 .35/min. Live Assistance. Canada: 1 -900-451 -KLUE (1-900-451-5583) $1.50/min. Automated Tips only. Prices subject to change without notice. Callers under 18 years of age must obtain permission from a parent or guardian before calling. Game tips are available for callers within the U.S. and Canada only. Touch-tone phone required. Live assistance is available for SQUARESOFT titles published on the PlayStation game console only. Game counselors are available Monday-Friday, 8am-5pm, Pacific Standard Time. Automated support is available 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. SQUARESOFT Online Shop online or register for upcoming sweepstakes, prizes, and more at www.squaresoft.com! Category:Manuals Category:Final Fantasy IX